Fairy-Vampire Hybrid
Fairy-vampires are fairy that have been turned into vampires. For centuries it was thought such a combination could not exist. The main reason being that vampires find fairy blood so delicious, they would be unable to stop themselves from killing the fairy before they could complete the turning. Fittingly, the only vampire-fairy, Warlow, was created by Lilith herself. History Warlow, as indicated in the Book of the Vampyr, is one of the progeny of Lilith. He caused his makers downfall thousands of years ago and has been active in some form even in the common Era. His name is known to those who have studied the Book of Lilith, but he remains a mysterious figure. Since Warlow, the feat of creating another vampire-faerie hybrid does not appear to have been replicated. It is likely not even considered, given how few vampires know about faeries in modern times. Since other supernatural creatures like weres and maenads cannot be turned, it was probably thought that fairies couldn't be either. Warlow himself was only found out due to a relatively random series of events. Characteristics Biology Fairy-Vampires are indistinguishable from normal Faeries and appear as they did when they were turned. Their minds can still be read by fairies and halflings. Like vampires, they have fangs that extend and retract willingly, though they can be stimulated to extend unwillingly. Since Warlow came into physical contact with Sookie and Niall without arousing suspicion, it also seems that vampire-faeries have functional circulatory systems and are warm to the touch like faeries. Faerie-vampires can subsist on mortal food like faeries, or on blood like vampires. Though they appear human, the true form of a fairy-vampire is like a goblin. Psychology Psychologically it seems Fairy-vampires are unable to control themselves once the sun sets, Warlow who is over 5,500 years old and should have better control over his bloodlust is unable to stop himself from attacking once night falls. This may be because Vampires are natural predators of Faeries and thus a Hybrid would be slightly unbalanced due to the conflicting essences, Vampires are creatures of darkness, while Faeries are creatures of light. Its possible that Warlow couldn't control his thirst because of his maker Lilith never taught him how, just like vampires. This variable lack of control is specifically driven by the thirst for blood it seems, as Warlow only demonstrated uncontrollable urges at night-time whenever he was hungry. Warlow was able to drain Niall Brigant (a faerie elder who should be completely irresistible to any vampire) without consuming his blood, thereby confirming that he does have some level of control, it only varies according to hunger, which is the norm for most vampires irrespective of their age. Powers & Abilities The Hybrids inherit both powers of both Vampire and Fairies but to a greater degree. making them incredibly powerful supernatural creatures. Hybrids possess a wide array of additional powers including: Vampiric Abilities *'Vampirism' - Vampires have sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. Vampires are said to mainly suck the victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. In folklore and popular culture, the term generally refers to a belief that one can gain supernatural powers by drinking human blood. The historical practice of vampirism can generally be considered a more specific and less commonly occurring form of cannibalism. The consumption of another's blood (and/or flesh) has been used as a tactic of psychological warfare intended to terrorize the enemy, and it can be used to reflect various spiritual beliefs. *'Superhuman Strength' - The superior physical strength of a vampire compared to that of a human is a prominent theme. Vampires possess strength equivalent to that of 20 or more strong men, sufficient to single-handedly lift average size cars and large trucks with ease. Newborn vampires generally have the advantage of superior strength when in direct physical combat with a human; they can single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and throw him across a room with enough speed and force to send him through a wall or across an alley, they can also knock them unconscious with a single karate chock, snap their necks with one hand, and crush their bones, all with little to no effort. Their strength increases to a degree as they age; older vampires of a significant age are stronger than younger, weaker vampires. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster than the human eye can possibly see. They can run in excess of 100 miles per hour. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to avoid gunfire easily, and reacts with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s superhuman reflexes. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Vampire are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. They do not need to sleep and do not require food or oxygen. *'Superhuman Agility' - Vampires possess supernatural agility as well. They can leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. They can ump further than any normal human, such as from roof top to roof top or building to building. *'Superhuman Durability' - Vampires are incapable of being slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms or blades. Furthermore, the vampire cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Gunfire has no effect on the revenant whatsoever, serving only to slow the creature down. Likewise, blades don’t affect the vampire at all, unless the blade pierces the heart or removes the head. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their fairy heritage, fairy-vampire hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Superhuman Senses' - Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keenness, comparable on many levels to a wolf’s. Their senses are heightened to 11. The vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the vampire possesses a preternatural sixth sense. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. The revenant can sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding the former while congregating in the latter. *'Flight' - The unique ability known to older vampires to defy gravity and move towards anywhere in the air. Newborn vampires have a lesser variation of this power; they can land silently and carefully by floating down to the ground during falls. *'Hypnosis' - Due to their Vampire heritage, they can control minds (I.e Compulsion). *'Shapeshifting' - Vampires can take the form of a bat, wolf, bear, owl, crow, and rat. Older vampires are known to take on the appearance and memories of other humans. *'Nigh-Immortality' - The most coveted trait of all is the vampire’s virtual immortality. Conceivably, assuming the vampire feeds on a regular basis and evades vampire hunters, the vampire could live forever and never grow old. The oldest known vampires are over 7,000-10,000 years old. *'Healing Factor' - The vampire has supernatural regenerative capabilities, which allows the creature to recover from injuries that would permanently incapacitate or even kill a human. Poison, suffocation, extreme cold, aging, drowning, or disease cannot kill the vampire, as the creature is already dead. *'Blood Bond' - A blood exchange between a vampire and human (not before the human dies) will form a blood bond. The vampire will be able to sense the human's thoughts and emotions, knowing if that human is in any type of harm or distress - for eternity. The human will also experience sexual dreams about that vampire. Fairies Powers *'Shapeshifting:' Fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful humans. A fairy's true form can have variety's of forms they can be beautiful flower faeries to dryads who are the souls of trees *'Healing:' Fairies have the ability to cure broken or withered plants; wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases and restore the emotions and spirits of others. *'Photokinesis:' Fairies have the ability to project and control light and nature. Fairies and witches are the only species shown to possess this power. A Fae with this ability can channel nature through their body and project it in a concentrated and powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. Most fairies use this ability to attack an enemy. They can even turn the energy into an explosive ball that they can throw at their enemies, somewhat like a grenade. *'Mesmerization:' Fairies can make humans do their bidding. The fairy only needs to have eye contact in order to seize your mind with a simple phrase or change in tone of voice. *'Chlorokinesis:' Fairies can manipulate vegetation. Fairies can grow plants to enormous proportions in nearly any environment, and use them as weapons that can grab and attack with vines and roots, grow or retract thorns. *'Superhuman Strength:' Fairies are much stronger than any human. They're strong enough to toss a fully grown human across a room with great force. *'Superhuman Durability:' Fairies can take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. *'Supernatural Knowlege:' Fairies are much older and wiser than humans and even other supernatural creatures like vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters. *'Telepathy:' Fairies have the ability to read each others' minds and can read other peoples' minds as well. *'Glamour: '''Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. *'Oneirokinesis: They are shown to be able to enter peoples dreams and converse with that person when fairies both entered their slumber. For a vampire, drinking large amounts of fae blood might trigger oneirokinesis. Fairy/human hybrids seem to receive the dreams while they are in a coma. *Longevity:' Fairies can live much longer than most other creatures, but they are not immortal, implying that they eventually face natural death. They can, however, be injured or drained of their blood to the point of their deaths. Upon dying, a fairy returns to their original appearance and their corpse dissolves into glittering dust. *'Oath:' When Fairies make an oath or promise the fairy and other person must touch fingers and a photokinetic light with come through the promiser's arm. It is possibly that if the oath is broken the promiser may die. Weakness Faerie-vampires possess mostly the same weaknesses as their vampire counterparts with the exception of sunlight. *'Silver''' - The touch of silver burns a vampire skin and causes great pain. *'Garlic' - Vampires are repulsed by the scent and taste of garlic. *'Religious Iconography' - The sight of a cross or any other religious symbol will repell vampires and even burn them on contact with their skin. *'Wooden Stake' - The best-known me thod of slaying the vampire is to drive a wooden stake through the vampire’s heart. *'Exsanguination' - If drained completely of their blood, vampires can become comatosed or even die. *'Crosses' - By holding some form of crucifix in front of a vampire, a potential victim can cause the vampire to halt, or even to turn and flee. A cross presented strongly enough can even cause a vampire to be unable to return to their coffin, destroying them at sunrise. Direct physical contact with a crucifix will severely burn a vampire, but will not destroy them. *'Holy water' - Water that has been blessed by a clergyman will burn a vampire if it makes contact with one. A sufficient supply of such water will likely destroy one entirely. *'Dismemberment' - Dismemberment is a grisly process that involves hacking off the Vampire’s limbs, one by one, to prevent them from rising from the grave and attacking the living. Obviously, any vampire is going to find it to be impossible to get up, wander around, and feed without its arms or legs. Ideally, this should be done with a sword or a woodsman’s axe. *'Invitation' - The vampire is unable to enter a house without first being verbally invited inside. However, once the invitation was extended, the Vampire may enter whenever it wishes, at anytime thereafter. Thus, as long as the people do not give admittance to the creature, the y remain safe. However, once the Vampire has been invited inside, the creature is extremely difficult to get rid of. This usually happens when the household fails to recognize the Vampire for what it is. Once inside, the Vampire will drain each person of blood, one by one. *'Fire' - Fire causes vampires a great deal of pain and injury; they can, however, quickly heal from even the worst burns if given time and blood. *'Decapitation' - By far the most effect ive method of killing the Vampire is decapitation. Cutting off the head will kill any Vampire, no matter how old or how powerful the creature may be. This grisly practice originates from the belief that the Vampire is incapable of existing without its head or heart, as it cannot regenerate these vital parts. Without its head, the Vampire is unable to wander about at night without the head to direct it. As with staking, spurting blood must be avoided at all costs. *'Werewolf Bite' - A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and dieteriote. *'Nephilim Blood' - If a vampire feeds on a Nephilim, the blood will cause them agonizing pain and also causing the vampire to burn up from the inside. *'Hepatitis D' - A form of Hepatitis that has no effect on humans; however, when a vampire comes into contact with Hep D-infected blood, they become much weaker, which puts them at risk for being killed. The effects of Hep D last for about one month. *'Maenad Blood' - If a vampire drinks the black blood of a Maenad they begin to choke and vomit. *'Angels' - Angels can kill them without difficulty (Castiel killed Lenore by just placing his palm on her head). *'Magic' - Faerie-vampires are vulnerable to the effects of magic and can be harmed or killed by powerful magic. Due to being fairies themselves, they are also vulnerable to: *'Lemons and Limes:' Lemons and limes are poisonous to fairies. *'Silver:' This can be used against dark fairies--as they burn when they are touched with silver. *'Iron: '''Fairies hate iron as it is proven to be harmful against them. *'Sugar/Salt:' If someone pours salt or sugar in front of them, they have to stop to count each grain one by one. *'Cream:' They also love cream, which, like alcohol, intoxicates them. *'Sunglasses:' The only way to combat fairy Mesmer is to wear reflective sunglasses or not look them in the eye. *'Poisonious Bugs:''' Fairies are seen to be very close with nature but if something as small as a bug comes in their way and attacks them, they could face a serious illness and die. Category:Supernatural Category:Fairies Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Creatures